Balto and the Nome Bullies
by jsheehy
Summary: Bullies challenge Balto and his friends


**Balto and the nome bullies**

Chapter 1:

It was a nice sunny day in Nome. The shops had a sale and everyone was out playing in the sea. Everyone was having a nice day, except Balto. He was sitting in his boat thinking about what he might do. He wanted to see his friend Jenna but she was on holiday with her owners. Balto thought and thought 'what can I do'?

'Hey Balto' said Borris.

'Yea what is it' said Balto.

'I was thinking since your bored, I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with us today' said Borris.

Balto saw his chance, 'yea I'll catch a Deer'.

So while Luk, Muk and Borris were walking in the forest, Balto was finding a deer. Balto caught a scent, but… it was a really BAD scent. It was sooooo bad that Balto felt like he was going to throw up. He sniffed and sniffed until he came into a bush. He suddenly saw something moving there and it was … a SKUNK !

Balto thought that the Skunk would spray if he moved, so he stayed silent and still but he was wrong. The skunk sprayed Balto and ran off into the bush. The smell was even stronger and he smelled like a 100 year old cheese. YUCK.

Balto tried to catch a Deer over and over again, but the deer would always smell him and run off. He was so fed up and just about to give up when, Finally managed to catch it with his teeth. Delighted with himself he went to find Boris, Luk and Muk who were swimming in the Lake. Borris began to notice the vile smell coming from Balto. P.H.E.W Balto why are you so stinky? said Boris. Balto told boris what happened with the skunk spaying him and making him smelly. Go to the shop and swipe some tomatoes, Mr golden retriever said Boris.

So that evening Balto was going to the shop to swipe the tomatoes. Just as he was leaving, he saw 5 boys who looked about 14-15yrs old and they ran up to him. He thought the boys were going to pet him, but boy was he wrong. The boys grabbed his tail.

'Hey Dilan, what are we supposed to do with this dog' said one of the boys. Balto looked and saw one of the boys, the face was kind of handsome but it was not a nice looking one. He was wearing a skull hat, black t-shirt and black leather boots.

'Throw him in the mud' he said in an angry voice. He grabbed Balto by his legs and swung him into the mud pit. Balto tried to get up but he was sinking into the mud. Borris, Muk and Luk sensed trouble and ran to the mud pit just as Balto was getting out of it. The boys ran off.

'Are you ok balto' asked Borris. Panting he said 'yea, just about'. He was angry and upset, he had been bullied by other dogs but never by humans. Not only was Balto stinky but he was also dirty too. He thought to himself, this is the worst day ever. He knew those boys were bad news. He strolled to river thinking about his terrible day and washed away all of the dirt and mud.

After this he eventually got to the shop and swiped the tomatoes to get rid of the smell of that awful skunk. He wondered to himself what he was going to do tomorrow about the boys.

Chapter 2:

The next day Balto was thinking about those boys. He did not know why they were bullying him and he was never bullied by a human before. While he was deep in thought he heard someone speaking to him.

'Hey Balto' said Borris.

'Yea' said Balto.

'Would you like to take a hike to the white mountains to take your mind off yesterday' said Borris.

'Yea I'd love to' said Balto.

So, when Borris, Luk, Muk and Balto were walking in the forest, Balto saw 5 familiar faces… it was the boys from yesterday. Balto was sick to the pit of his stomach.

'Hey Dylan, it's that fleebag from yesterday' said one of the boys. Dylan looked at Balto with anger in his eyes. I brought 3 cans of paint and glitter, Balto did not like the sound of this. He began trembling. His friends could sense his fear.

Balto tried to run but the boys grabbed his tail and then they poured pink, yellow and blue paint all over Balto and to top it all off they put glitter on him. Balto's friends saw him being bullied and ran to the boys to scare them away from their friend. The four boys did get scared but Dylan wasn't scared at all.

'They're only little Polar Bears and that Goose isn't viscous' he said. Borris really wanted to scare Dylan but he thought about it and decided not to as that would mean he was the same as Dylan….a bully.

'We'll be back for you and your 3 weak friends' said one of the boys as they ran off. Borris told Balto that it was ok, the boys were not going to hurt him anymore. Balto said he was ok but inside he was feeling very said as he was covered in pink, yellow, blue paint and glitter. He went down to the river once again and cleaned the paint and glitter off him.

Later that evening, Balto went to the town to see the boys and if they were bullying other dogs. He saw Dylan who was with two BIGGER guys. 'Where's that fast mut you promised, Dylan?' one of the boys shouted.

Stuttering Dylan said,' I,I,I ha ha ha had hi hi him, but he was so fast he escaped'.

'I want that dog Dylan and if you don't bring him to me, you'll be sorry and you'll pay' said the big boy angrily. The two bigger boys walked off and Dylan sat on the ground sighing. Balto was shocked to see this. Was the bully being bullied? Bravely Balto walked up to him, Dylan saw Balto, 'yyyyyour BBBBalto as in.. the famous Balto!'

Balto nodded, 'I'm ssorry if I bullied you yesterday and today' said Dylan. He explained to Balto that he was bullying him because his family was poor and his parents were arguing about the money. Dylan hated to see his parents angry, in fact, he hated it so much that he felt that he wanted to bully other people, including dogs. Dylan began to cry. Balto began to lick his hand, Dylan laughed a little. 'You know, you're kind of funny' Dylan said. Later on Balto went back to the boat, thinking how he can help Dylan with the bullies.

Chapter 3

The next day Balto was thinking about how he was going to help Dylan, then he saw Muk and Luk running.

'BALTO, BALTO' said Luk.

'Hey, whats wrong' said Balto

'BBBBBBEHIND YOU' shouted Boris

Balto looked behind him and suddenly he was put inside a huge sack. It was the two boys that bullied Dylan.

'Wait until I get a hold of this dog' said one boy.

They ran off with Balto in the sack. Dylan who was walking saw what happened. He ran over to the boat.

'Did those two guys take Balto' he asked Boris

Boris nodded with a tear in his eye. He was so upset that he could not save his friend.

'OMG this is totally my fault' Dylan said with regret.

Now meanwhile Balto was lifted out of the sack and placed into a cage and a chain was put around his neck. 'If you dare try to escape, I will use this dog whistle, and trust me it is not good to hear' said the other boy with an evil smile. They left Balto in the cage. He was thinking of how he would try to escape, but he thought if they blew the dog whistle his ears might fall off. When suddenly, he heard a tap on the window. It was Dylan…

'BE quiet, I'm gonna let you out' said Dylan to Balto. He carefully opened the window, he climbed into the room and searched for the key to open the chain. He couldn't find it anywhere but then sat down to think the same way as his friends might. Then he had an idea! 'Balto I might try an open the chain as I'm very strong, you know'. He pulled with all his might and he managed to bend the chain but he couldn't break it. Dylan was sitting with his head in his hands upset that he couldn't help Balto. Then all of a sudden he saw a glimmer in the corner of his eye, it was coming from the chimney. Dylan got up to look and saw it was the KEY. 'YES I found it come on lets go' he said. Then when he started to turn the key he saw the door opening….. it was the two boys.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DYLAN, TRYING TO STEAL MY DOG' shouted one of the boys. 'He doesn't belong to you' Dylan shouted. 'Yes he does, and im going to use him to win every race in nome' said the other boy. 'If you want him, your gonna have to catch me and Balto first, lets see who wins this race' said Dylan. With that Dylan ran out the door. 'Let's get them' shouted the boys and then they all ran. Little did they know that Dylan was practicing track in school and had won medals for running. The two boys ran and ran but couldn't find Dylan and Balto. They kept going until they happened to bump into their mother. 'BOYS' shouted the mother. The two boys screamed with the sound of their mothers voice. 'MMMMother, yyyou, looo' said the boys. 'OH SHUT IT, I saw what you done to Balto and I just met him and Dylan, I should ground you for the rest of your lives, but it would upset your father' said their mother angrily. 'BBBut, Mom, that dog ran away from us and tried to bite us and', their mother stopped them speaking. 'OH SAVE IT TIL WE GET HOME' and with that she grabbed the boys ears and dragged them to their house.

Later on that evening, Dylan and Balto went back to the boat.

'Batlo' shouted Boris, 'Your home'

'Yeah, I guess I am' he said.

Dylan went over to him, 'I'm so sorry if I was bullying you for the past few days' he said. 'I hope we can be great friends' he said.

Balto nodded. He was so happy at what Dylan had done for him and luckily Jenna was coming back tomorrow. He had a lot to tell her.

THE END


End file.
